bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiseman
Wiseman is a new character that appears in the 2nd arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the new main antagonist. Information Description Anime In Evil Arrival, he appeared at the end of the episode, laughing. In Wiseman Cometh, he freed the Nonet Bakugan from the Doom Dimension and tricked them into helping him re-summon Mechtavius Destroyer so he could defeat the Battle Brawlers. He ended up getting defeated when Dragonoid Destroyer was summoned and helped Jaakor and Reptak boost their power. In Mysterious Bond, he fights Dan Kuso using Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid and formed Gliderak. Even though he defeats Drago and Reptak's Bakugan Battle Suit, he loses when Dan combines Reptak and Drago to form Aeroblitz. He will appear once again in The Prodigal Bakugan, when he returns once again and fights Shun and Jaakor aswell as Orbeum and Skytruss using Spatterix and Stronk. Bakugan * Darkus Kodokor (Guardian) * Darkus Mutabrid (Second Guardian) * Darkus Betadron (Third Guardian) * Pyrus Spatterix (Fourth Guardian) * Aquos Balista (Fifth Guardian) * Ventus Worton (Sixth Guardian) * Subterra Stronk (Seventh Guardian) * Haos Tremblar (Eigth Guardian) * Darkus/Darkus/Darkus Gliderak (First Bakugan Combination) * Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (Second Bakugan Combination) * Darkus Coredegon (Mechtogan) * Pyrus Slycerak (2nd Mechtogan) * Aquos Mandibor (3rd Mechtogan) * Haos Exostriker (4th Mechtogan) * Darkus/Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Mechtavius Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) Trivia * Wiseman can be Reptak's partner, Gunz, since Reptak notices Wiseman battles just like his missing partner. Also like Gunz, he also has blonde shoulder length spiky hair. Both characters have identical forms of launching Bakugan as well. Moreover, at the end of Evil Arrival, Wiseman was standing in the same place were Gunz had gotten blasted by the rogue Mechtogan. In Mysterious Bond, Reptak saw Gunz heading to the are where wiseman battle Dan and he had visions of him throughout the battle, and both characters were seen in this episode in some way. *One of the main villains in Sailor Moon also has "Wiseman" as his name. *Wiseman is the 4th masked antagonist after Masquerade, Spectra Phantom and Mag Mel. *Wiseman is also the first main human villain since Masquerade in season 1. *Wiseman seems to know the story about the original Dragonoid and how Drago is its descendant. *He somehow has the ability to travel to the Doom Dimension on his own free will. *He and Masquerade are almost exactly alike, they are both Darkus battlers, they both have a form of teleportation, use dragon-like Bakugan, blond hair, have links to the Doom Dimensions, and both want to destroy Dan and Drago. Gallery Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.07.55 PM.JPG|Wiseman looking at the Nonet Bakugan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 27 Part 2 - YouTube.jpg|Wiseman's first appearance Screen Shot 2011-09-18 at 3.19.09 PM.JPG|Wiseman summoning Coredegon and the other Mechtogan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 28 Wiseman Cometh part 1.jpg|Wiseman head piece and neck piece glowing in the dark. 1024.jpg|Wiseman hurt Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.19.50 PM.JPG|Wiseman activating an ability Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.20.08 PM.JPG|Wiseman activating an ability Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.22.29 PM.JPG|Wiseman about to throw a Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.23.01 PM.JPG|Wiseman after throwing his Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains